1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartoning apparatus adapted to unfold a flat folded carton blank to a cross-sectionally rectangular shape and turn up the flaps outward so that goods are stored easily in the interior of the resultant carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cartoning apparatus adapted to suck and take out one by one flat folded carton blanks from a carton magazine in which a plurality of such carton blanks are held in a stacked state; suck the resultant carton blank from the other side by another sucker while the same carton blank is transferred and thus unfold the carton blank to a cross-sectionally rectangular shape; and thereafter turn up the flaps outward by a flap knocking means and guide members has already been known (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 155030/1984).
In such a conventional carton setting apparatus, a means for taking out and transferring carton blanks is constructed so as to be moved forward and backward, and, therefore, it is difficult to increase the moving speed of this means.